Sweet Dream
by Darling Cullen
Summary: Bella a attendu toute sa vie pour avoir cet entretien qui lui permettrait d'avoir un poste à la prestigieuse maison d'édition Cullen & Son. Cependant, il ne va pas tout à fait se dérouler comme elle l'avait imaginé. AH AU B/E Rated M pour une raison


Hey

Ceci est un de mes premiers OS et mon premier Lemon donc soyez indulgente avec moi et dites moi comment je m'en sors. Je sais que ce n'est pas un thème très original mais je voulais commencer avec quelque chose de simple et de sûr.

J'envoie un merci à AppleGreed pour avoir épuré cet OS de quelques erreurs et un grand merci à AliLou qui m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé et sans qui ce texte serait encore au stade brouillons. Je pense faire une suite mais pour l'instant ça restera comme ça.

Je vous vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Disclamer : Malheureusement pour mon portefeuille je ne suis pas la créatrice de _Twilight_ mais Stephenie Mayer si.

* * *

><p>Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 21 ans et je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre normalement le cours de ma vie qui avait sombré dans le chaos depuis 2 mois, 7 jours et 5 interminables heures. Autrement dit depuis le jour béni où j'étais sortie fraîchement diplômée de l'université de Seattle après avoir suivi un cursus littéraire.<p>

J'avais le plan idéal en tête : me défoncer dans mes études secondaires dans le but d'avoir une bourse pour l'université, me défoncer dans mes études universitaire afin d'obtenir mon diplôme, dans le but décrocher un job dans la meilleure maison d'édition de tout Seattle : Cullen & Sons.

Seulement un petit pépin était arrivé en cours de route et celui-ci s'appelait Jasper. Il était le petit-ami de mon ancienne colocataire, Alice. Les événements entre eux s'étaient plutôt bien déroulés puisqu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser le jour de la remise des diplômes. Elle avait accepté et déménagé dans son appartement une semaine plus tard, me laissant alors seule avec un trop gros loyer.

J'avais donc été obligée d'accumuler de nombreux petits jobs plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres pour pouvoir payer mon loyer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réponde à mon offre de colocation. Une grande et belle blonde affublée du nom de Rosalie Hale avait toqué hier soir à ma porte, trempée, ses valises à ses pieds, me demandant si l'offre était toujours valable. Je l'avais alors faite entrer et je lui avais montrée l'ancienne chambre d'Alice qu'elle a tout de suite acceptée et où elle avait commencé à mettre ses affaires après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Nous avions passé toute la soirée à rigoler et à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle nous avait préparée pour me remercier de l'accueillir et s'excuser de son arrivée impromptue.

Je m'étais donc levée ce matin le sourire aux lèvres en sentant l'odeur d'un petit-déjeuner que Rosalie avait sans aucun doute pris la peine de préparer. Je me rendais alors dans la cuisine pour la découvrir derrière les fourneaux.

« **Bonjour Bella ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?** Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- **Je vais bien,****merci ! Et toi ?**

**- Je me porte à merveille ! Je t'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner et je me suis permis de faire les courses en rentrant de mon jogging ce matin,** me répondit-elle.

- **Merci beaucoup Rose, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de faire tout ça. Tu sais, j'ai encaissé le coup pour mon réveil d'hier soir,** ajoutai-je d'une voix timide, un peu confuse.

- **Oh, je sais Bella ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste une habitude qui a la vie dure, elle me suit partout et puis ça me fait plaisir. Oh fait,** ajouta-t-elle, **il y a un message pour toi sur le répondeur.** »

Je me dirigeais alors lentement vers le répondeur persuadée d'y trouver le message hebdomadaire de ma mère pour me demander comment j'allais et sans doute pour encore essayer de m'arranger un rendez-vous avec un des fils d'une quelconque voisine. Une fois devant le téléphone, j'appuyais sur le bouton rouge me préparant à entendre la voix de ma mère et commençant à chercher une excuse pour éviter toute sorte de rendez-vous. Mais, à la place, une voix féminine et nasillarde remplit la pièce.

« **Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan. Ici Jessica Stanley, l'assistante de Monsieur Cullen. Nous avons reçu votre CV et nous aimerions vous proposer un poste au sein de notre compagnie. Si l'offre vous intéresse, veuillez nous rappeler afin que nous puissions fixer un rendez-vous. Au revoir, bonne journée.** »

Je me retourne vers Rosalie le visage livide. Elle me regarde aussi abasourdie que moi et se rapproche avant de me demander :

« **Est-ce-que je rêve ou tu viens d'avoir un appel de Cullen & Sons te proposant un poste ?**

**- Je crois bien que oui,** lui répondis-je toujours stupéfaite.

- **Oh mon dieu ! **S'écria Rosalie plusieurs fois de suite. **C'est génial !**

- **Aaaaaaaaah**, me mis-je à crier à mon tour réalisant enfin de ce dont il s'agissait. »

Rosalie se mit à crier à son tour avant de nous faire sauter comme des folles pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant que nous redescendions sur terre. Puis elle me prit dans ses bras en me félicitant de la nouvelle.

J'avais posé mon CV le lendemain de la remise des diplômes mais une blonde écervelée m'avait dit que cela ne servirait à rien et que les rendez-vous ne s'obtenaient que par une demande spéciale adressée expressément au patron, mais que de toute façon je ne ferais jamais l'affaire. Je l'avais quand même déposé rien que pour faire enrager cette blonde écervelée. Néanmoins, j'avais vite déchanté quand trois semaines plus tard, je n'avais toujours reçu aucune réponse. Il avait fallu deux mois, six jours et cinq interminables heures pour que ma demande soit prise en considération, pour que ma vie reprenne son cours normal.

Je me dirigeais alors vers ma chambre avec l'intention de me saisir de la carte de visite de la compagnie afin d'avoir leur numéro. Je retournais alors dans la pièce commune où Rosalie me tendit le combiné avec un air d'encouragement. Je le pris dans mes mains pour pouvoir les appeler.

Au bout de deux sonneries, une voix féminine me répondit sur un ton monocorde :

« **Bonjour, Cullen & Sons que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Bonjour je suis Isabella Swan et j'aimerais parler à Mademoiselle Stanley, l'assistante de Monsieur Cullen, s'il vous plaît,** demandais-je sur un ton que je voulais le plus poli possible.

- **Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Swan, je vous mets en relation avec Mademoiselle Stanley. Veuillez patienter un instant****»,** me répondit-elle avec la même froideur.

Après avoir attendu quelques interminables secondes, la même voix nasillarde que celle du message me répondit :

« **Bonjour, je suis Jessica Stanley, l'assistante de Monsieur Cullen que puis-je pour vous ?**

- **Oui,****bonjour mademoiselle Stanley, je suis Isabella Swan. Vous m'avez laissé un message ce matin au sujet une proposition d'emploi**.

- **Ah mademoiselle Swan, **me répondit-elle, **Monsieur Cullen fils est à la recherche d'une nouvelle assistante et après avoir vu votre CV, nous avions pensé que peut-être le poste pourrait vous intéresser.**

- **Bien sûr,** lui répondis-je avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. **Je serais très honorée d'occuper ce poste au sein de votre compagnie,** ajoutai-je plus calmement.

**- Étant donné que vous êtes intéressée par cette offre, je vous demanderais de vous présenter à nos bureaux vers 14h.**

**- C'est entendu, j'y serais, merci beaucoup.**

- **Au revoir Mademoiselle Swan »,** répondit-elle sur un ton monocorde avec de raccrocher.

Je raccrochais le téléphone à mon tour avant de le reposer à sa place un sourire aux lèvres. Je me retournais vers Rosalie qui semblait anxieuse.

« **J'ai un rendez-vous à 14h, il me propose un poste d'assistante auprès de Monsieur Cullen fils, **lui dis-je avec une voix pleine d'enthousiasme. **Il faut absolument que j'ai ce poste, toute ma vie en dépend. Il faut que... Il faut que...**

- **Il faut que tu te calmes d'abord Bella. Ensuite as-tu besoin d'aide ?**

- **Non merci Rose, je me suis préparée pour ce jour toute ma vie.**

- **Bien d'accord, moi je vais partir travailler, sinon je vais finir par être en retard**, répliqua-t-elle. **A ce soir Bella**. »

Je calculais alors qu'il me fallait trente minutes pour préparer à manger pour ce midi, un quart d'heure pour manger, vingt minutes pour prendre ma douche avec en plus une demi-heure pour m'habiller et me maquiller et qu'il me fallait aussi compter vingt-cinq minutes pour le transport, sans compter les dix minutes d'avance réglementaire que je m'imposais toujours afin d'être prête à toute éventualité. Ce qui nous faisait donc un total de deux heures et dix minutes.

Je me tournais vers la pendule pour constater qu'il était 11 heures et que comme nous étions samedi, je ne travaillais pas avant 20 heures ce soir. Le samedi était en quelque sorte mon jour de repos, je ne travaillais que le soir dans ce pub irlandais au coin de la rue.

Je profitais du temps qu'il me restait pour consulter mes mails. Je répondis ensuite à ma mère lui annonçant la venue de Rosalie. J'en profitais pour discuter par mail interposé avec Alice pendant un moment. Par peur d'avoir à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne prévins aucune des deux au sujet de l'entretien chez Cullen & Sons.

Une fois l'heure arrivée, je commençais par me préparer à manger. Je sortis les ingrédients nécessaires pour cuisiner une salade composée. Ma nervosité m'empêcherait de manger autre chose. Les autres tâches s'enchaînèrent sans aucun problème jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant ma penderie, ignorant quoi porter pour l'occasion.

Je saisis alors d'un chemisier crème dont j'ignorais la provenance. Je cherchais alors la jupe et la veste du tailleur noir que j'avais acheté pour cette occasion depuis un bout de temps. Je soupirais de soulagement en constatant que le tailleur me saillait encore parfaitement bien. J'enfilais une paire d'escarpin noir vernis avant de quitter l'appartement.

Une fois au bas de l'immeuble, je hélais un taxi, montais à l'intérieur et indiquais la destination au chauffeur. Il engagea la conversation en me demandant si je travaillais là-bas. Je lui répondis que cela était mon rêve mais que pour l'instant, je m'y rendais pour un entretien. Il me souhaita bonne chance avant de me raconter le parcours de sa fille qui travaillait maintenant pour une grande boîte d'avocat donc le nom m'évoquait vaguement quelque chose.

Une fois arrivée à destination, il me souhaita une nouvelle fois bonne chance avant de me dire de toujours poursuivre mes rêves et ajouta qu'il m'offrait la course quand je lui tendis l'argent nécessaire.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me retournais alors vers l'immeuble pour le contempler rêveuse avant de me faire bousculer et de me décider d'entrer. Je me rendis alors vers l'accueil.

« **Bonjour, je suis Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai rendez-vous pour le poste d'assistante, **dis-je poliment à la standardiste.

- **Très bien, malheureusement Mademoiselle, nous sommes en retard de deux heures sur nos horaires, alors remplissez ses papiers et allez**** vous asseoir parmi les autres postulants s'il vous plaît.»**

Je me retournais pour voir une vingtaine de personnes en train de compléter la même feuille que la standardiste m'avait demandé de compléter. J'en remplis alors la totalité consciencieusement en espérant faire passer le plus de temps possible. Néanmoins, lorsque j'eus achevé de remplir ma feuille, seulement trois ou quatre personnes étaient passées en entretien.

A 18 heures, j'étais la seule postulante qu'il restait dans la salle. L'ennui pesait sur mes yeux quand une grande brune, dont je reconnus la voix nasillarde comme celle du téléphone m'appela.

« **Isabella Swan**, je me levais à l'entente de mon nom, **veuillez me suivre je vous prie.** »

Nous traversions plusieurs couloirs avant de nous arrêter devant une porte. Mademoiselle Stanley toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de me demander de rentrer, me prenant des mains la feuille que la standardiste m'avait faites remplir.

«** Asseyez-vous Mademoiselle, je vous prie »**, me demanda d'une voix voluptueuse le bel homme assis au bureau.

Une fois que j'eus exécuté sa demande et que je me trouvais en face de lui, il releva la tête. Il avait un magnifique visage masculin, une mâchoire aux traits prononcés, il affichait un air sérieux. Il avait des yeux splendides d'un vert profond qui semblaient me fixer.

« **Je me présente Edward Cullen et je suppose que vous devez être**, il pencha son regard vers une feuille sur son bureau, **Isabella Swan,** ajouta-t-il.

- **C'est bien moi. Je suis enchantée Monsieur Cullen,** lui répondis-je encore perturbée par la profondeur de son regard.

- **De même, Mademoiselle Swan. Je vous écoute, pourquoi voulez-vous ce travail Mademoiselle Swan ?**

- **Et bien premièrement, les livres sont le seul univers que je connaisse et que j'aime. Je ne me vois pas travailler autre part,** commençais-je par lui dire en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Ensuite, Cullen & Sons est l'une des plus prestigieuses maisons d'édition de Seattle et j'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire partie. Enfin, je suis convaincue que si vous me laissez une chance,****je pourrais apporter quelque chose de positif à cette entreprise****»,** finis-je par dire sur un ton convaincant sans pour autant y ajouter une once de vanité.

- **Bien Mademoiselle Swan, je dois dire que je suis impressionné par votre CV**, me répondit-il. **Maintenant levez-vous et placez-vous au centre de la pièce**. »

Je me levais alors pour me placer au centre de la pièce comme il me l'avait demandé sans la moindre idée de la provenance de sa requête. Il se leva à son tour, et je pus remarquer que c'était un homme grand. Le fait de le voir debout renforçait la première impression que j'avais eue de lui. C'était un homme musclé, chacun des pas qu'il faisait étaient effectués avec grâce. Le pantalon qui complétait son costume ne le rendait que plus élégant.

Quand il arriva à ma hauteur, il marcha autour de moi prenant le temps de me contempler. Son odeur à la fois douce et masculine m'envoûtait. Je sentais son regard d'abord sur mon visage, mes yeux chocolat, mon nez, mes lèvres délicatement rosées par le maquillage, et les pommettes légèrement rougies par son regard porté sur moi.

Puis son regard descendit au niveau de mes boucles brunes, qui retombaient généreusement sur mes épaules. Il le dévia vers ma poitrine vaguement mise en valeur par mon chemisier crème. Enfin, il observa mon ventre presque plat, la courbe de mes hanches, mon dos, mes fesses

Arrivé de nouveau devant moi, il plongea son magnifique regard vert dans le mien et il me dit d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée :

« **Voulez-vous bien enlever votre veste s'il vous plaît Mademoiselle Swan ?** »

Je m'exécutais troublée par sa demande. Il la saisit puis la lança sur le canapé qui était situé dernier nous.

« **Merci. Maintenant voulez-vous bien enlever votre chemisier également Mademoiselle Swan ?**

- **Excusez-moi ? **Répondis-je complètement abasourdie et tétanisée par sa requête.

- **Je vous ai demandé d'enlever votre chemisier, Mademoiselle Swan.**

- **Je … ne … **Commençais-je à bégayer.

**- Ma requête n'est-elle pas claire,****Mademoiselle Swan ? **Reprit-il d'une voix dure.

**- Si Monsieur, mais je, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**- Je suis à la recherche d'une assistante compétente, une personne capable de m'assister et d'être à ma disposition dans tous les domaines, Mademoiselle Swan. Si ce n'est pas votre cas, vous pouvez disposer****»,** ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Je me retournais pour me saisir de ma veste puis je me dirigeais vers la porte de son bureau pendant qu'il reprenait tranquillement le cours de ses activités.

Durant ces quelques pas que j'effectuais lentement, ma petite voix intérieure ne cessait de me morigéner.

« _Allez Bella, tu n'as rien fait depuis des mois, et quand un homme séduisant te demande d'ôter ton haut, tu t'en vas »._

_« C'est mon futur patron, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est juste … »_

_« C'est juste quoi Bella ? Une chance de t'amuser un peu, une chance de sortir de ton cocon bien tranquille, une chance de …? »_

_« C'est bon j'ai compris !_ »

Je fis alors volte-face pour retourner près du canapé. J'y déposai ma veste puis mon chemisier avant de finalement dans un élan de courage commencer à diriger mes mains vers ma jupe.

« **Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandée d'ôter votre jupe Mademoiselle Swan, **l'entendis-je prononcer à quelques pas de moi.

- **Je suis désolée, Monsieur Cullen. J'ai juste pensé que …** Commençais-je en me relevant.

- **Vous pensez un peu trop aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle Swan,** me coupa-t-il toujours dos à moi. **Anticiper sur mes désir, Mademoiselle Swan, est un peu risqué, ne trouvez-vous pas****?****»** Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il colla son torse sur dos et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps envahir le mien. Mes joues se mirent à rougir quand mon corps se mit à apprécier la situation.

« **Surtout que vous ne me connaissez pas encore, Mademoiselle Swan****»**, ajouta-t-il de la même voix suave en décrochant mon soutien-gorge.

Il fit doucement descendre la bretelle de mon épaule droite avant d'y déposer délicatement un baiser. Son baiser me fit frissonner, ses lèvres étaient exquises sur ma peau. Il répéta son geste pour enlever mon autre bretelle.

« **Vous avez la peau douce, Mademoiselle Swan****»**. Me dit-il d'une voix suave.

Mon soutien-gorge tomba au sol et je sentis ses mains douces et chaudes sur ma peau se diriger lentement vers ma poitrine et saisir chacune un de mes seins. Il pinça chacun de mes tétons et les fit rouler entre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durcis par le plaisir que sa caresse me procurait. Un gémissement incontrôlé s'échappa de ma bouche.

« **Vous aimez ça Mademoiselle Swan ? **Me demanda-t-il

- **Oui »,** répondis-je inconsciemment »

Il n'avait jamais prononcé mon prénom depuis le début de l'entretien, il n'utilisait que mon nom, un moyen de me monter que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle. Mais, il résonnait de manière si harmonieuse et magnifique quand c'était lui qui le prononçait que ça ne pouvait que m'exciter d'avantage. Un nouveau frisson enveloppa mon corps.

Ses douces lèvres touchèrent à nouveau ma peau. Il déposa de légers baisers le long de mon cou, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille gauche. Il avança alors ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle-ci.

« **Enlevez votre jupe, Mademoiselle Swan****»**, me demanda-t-il de sa magnifique voix suave avant de mordre mon lobe d'oreille.

J'amenais lentement mes mains jusqu'à la fermeture de ma jupe avant de la faire lentement descendre presque paralysée par son visage si près de mien. Je fis glisser ma jupe le long de mes jambes avant de l'enlever complètement et de la lancer près de mes autres vêtements.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, rapprochant mon corps pratiquement nu du sien. Il les fit trainer délicatement jusqu'au bord de ma petite culotte en soie.

« **Je pense que ce vêtement est en trop**, reprit-il.** Qu'en pensez-vous Mademoiselle Swan ? **Me murmura-t-il de nouveau, si proche que je pouvais sentir ses lèvres sur mon oreille. **Je devrais m'en débarrasser,****n'est-ce pas ? **»

Je prenais alors mes mains pour les mettre sur les siennes pour l'aider à l'enlever afin de lui faire comprendre le message.

« **Répondez-moi Isabella**, me demanda-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

- **Ôtez-le Monsieur Cullen**, répondis-je d'une voix que je voulais sensuelle, **s'il vous plaît,** suppliai-je. »

Il passa ses mains au-dessous des miennes pour me faire lâcher le sous-vêtement. Il s'agenouilla puis il fit doucement descendre ma culotte humide le long de mes jambes. Il le saisit puis le lança comme je l'avais fait pour ma jupe et le reste de mes vêtements.

Il déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur ma fesse gauche qui me fit frissonner, puis il en déposa un nouveau sur la fesse droite qui eut sur mon corps le même effet. Il se releva avant de saisir par les hanches pour me retourner. Je lui faisais enfin face !

Il posa ses yeux sur mes lèvres avant de plonger son regard émeraude quelque peu assombri par le désir dans le mien. Il rapprocha progressivement son visage du mien avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, mes lèvres pouvaient presque sentir les siennes alors que son odeur m'enivrait. Son souffle chaud me fit frémir.

Il attendait, son visage beaucoup trop près du mien, non pas car il avait peur de ma réaction, tout en lui inspirait la confiance, mais parce qu'il voulait me taquiner, me faire languir.

Quand enfin ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, un râle de soulagement m'enveloppa avant de se transformer en un râle de désir. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, fines et délicates.

Il les écarta de ma bouche pour les reposer immédiatement, mais cette fois il renforça la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour rapprocher nos deux corps.

Je répondis enfin à son baiser, passant mes mains derrière son cou. Il entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour en faire sortir sa langue qui demanda l'accès à la mienne. Ses lèvres se mouvaient parfaitement sur les miennes et nos langues commencèrent un ballet endiablé. Je rapprochais mon corps du sien, avide de plus de contact

Il s'empara alors mes fesses et les souleva me forçant à passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il nous dirigea alors vers le bureau. D'un geste brusque il renversa ce qui s'y trouvait avant de m'y déposer. La surface froide de son bureau contre ma peau chaude de désir me fit frissonner.

Il se plaça entre mes jambes, avant de saisir celle qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il fit lentement glisser ses longs doigts sur ma peau, l'affleurant seulement. Il me débarrassa délicatement de mes escarpins, ses lèvres toujours collées aux miennes.

Il écarta alors son visage du mien reculant par la même occasion son corps du mien. Un soupir d'irritation passa mes lèvres, ce qui lui donna l'occasion afficher un magnifique sourire en coin qui me fit presque oublier le fait que ses lèvres n'étaient plus sur les miennes.

Il plaça un baiser au creux de la cheville qui me fit frissonner de nouveau. Il remonta ensuite le long de ma jambe laissant des délicieux baisers mouillés qui réchauffaient ma peau. Il passa par le creux de mon genou avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Puis, il s'arrêta beaucoup trop près de son intimité ; ses lèvres à quelques centimètres, me touchaient presque. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud quand il me demanda d'une voix douce.

« **Devrais-je déposer un baiser à cet endroit, Mademoiselle Swan ? **Je gémis à la sensation de son souffle à l'endroit où j'en avais le plus besoin. **Pas encore****», **répondit-il pour lui-même me faisant gémir d'agacement de ne pas le sentir où mon corps le réclamait.

Il s'écarta alors de mon intimité pour réserver la même attention à ma jambe gauche. Mais cette fois quand il arriva au niveau de mes lèvres intimes, il les embrassa de manière tendre et délicieuse, ce qui fit basculer ma tête en arrière quand un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de moi.

Toutefois ses lèvres quittèrent encore une fois mon corps avant de se poser de nouveau un peu plus haut pour y laisser une nouvelle fois d'agréables baisers mouillés. Il remontait précautionneusement vers mes seins, suivant une ligne imaginaire.

Il s'arrêta pour laisser glisser sa langue dans mon nombril. La sensation de sa langue me fit gémir de nouveau. Il s'arrêta au son de ma voix puis il reprit son ascension vers ma poitrine.

Il se dirigea vers mon sein droit, continuant d'y déposer des baisers avant de prendre mon téton durci entre ses lèvres. Il le suçota, le mordilla, lui donna toute l'attention qu'il méritait. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge. Mon intimité brûlait de désir pour lui.

Après plusieurs interminables secondes, il décida de porter son attention sur mon autre sein. Au moment où je sentis ses lèvres entrées en contact avec mon téton durci, mon intimité palpitait pour lui. Lorsque ses dents commencèrent à le mordiller, je sentais mon humidité couler le long de mes cuisses.

Quand il lâcha mon téton, il reprit ses doux baisers. Il remonta vers mon cou, laissant un baiser derrière mon oreille gauche. Il descendit sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire avant de finir par la déposer à nouveau sur mes lèvres.

Ses lèvres recommencèrent à se mouvoir merveilleusement contre les miennes. Nos langues reprirent cette exquise danse endiablée qui m'avait affreusement manquée. Il rapprocha son corps du mien, ses vêtements constituaient le seul obstacle entre nous.

Mes mains quittèrent alors le bureau pour venir lui ôter sa veste. Nos lèvres ne voulaient plus se séparer. Après quelques minutes de baisers langoureux, ma bouche quitta la sienne pour venir se poser sur la commissure de ses lèvres, je remontais ensuite le long de sa mâchoire pour venir me poser derrière son oreille avant d'en mordre délicatement le lobe. Un gémissement viril fondit dans l'air.

Mes lèvres descendirent le long de son cou pour venir se placer dans le col de sa chemise. Mes doigts vinrent délicatement défaire ses boutons un à un, laissant une myriade de légers baisers sur son torse. Sa peau était aussi agréable que du satin, elle était douce et d'un blanc voluptueux. Pendant que je laissais mes mains passer sur ses épaules pour faire tomber sa chemise, je laissais ma langue parcourir son torse, sa peau avait un goût divin. Il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement.

Quand sa chemise joncha le sol, il saisit fermement mon visage entre ses mains pour le mettre au niveau du sien. Il plongea son regard vert ardent dans le mien. Il approcha sa bouche si près de la mienne que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

Espérant de nouveau que ses lèvres divines allaient toucher les miennes, je fermai les yeux d'appréhension. Il effleura légèrement mes paupières de ses lèvres : c'était une demande silencieuse pour les ouvrir.

Ce que je fis quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir apprécié la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Il planta de nouveau son regard dans le mien, après que sa bouche soit de nouveau beaucoup trop près de la mienne. Ses yeux reflétaient le désir et l'assurance. Il savait pertinemment que j'appréciais toutes les caresses qu'il me donnait.

« **J'aime satisfaire les femmes, Mademoiselle Swan,** me dit-il avant d'enfoncer un de ses longs et fins doigts en moi. **D****e cette manière, je suis sûr qu'elles me satisferont par la suite »**, ajouta-il avant de joindre un deuxième doigt au premier.

Il agita alors ses doigts de manière exquise, les faisant sortir beaucoup trop lentement avant de les faire entrer à la même vitesse.

« **Est-ce que cela vous satisfait Mademoiselle Swan ?** Me demanda-t-il taquin après plusieurs pénétrations gardant cette même vitesse qui devenait insuffisante et presque intolérable.

**- Plus »**, dis-je dans un râle, le souffle court, l'esprit obnubilé par sa délicieuse torture.

Je sentis son visage se déplacer à la même lenteur intolérable vers mon oreille gauche. Recommençant à laisser de légers baisers le long de ma mâchoire, il me mordit le lobe de l'oreille avant d'approcher ses lèvres pour me parler :

« **De quoi avez-vous besoin Mademoiselle Swan ? **Me murmura-t-il sensuellement.

- **Mmmmm, **gémis-je essayant de réfléchir, **plus vite Monsieur Cullen**, continuais-je d'une voix rauque, **j'ai besoin que ... vous alliez plus vite, **plaidais-je.

- **Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, Mademoiselle Swan », **me répondit-il toujours aussi sensuellement.

Ses doigts en moi commencèrent à se courber. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

« **Je peux très bien vous faire plaisir de cette manière », **ajouta-t-il d'une voix enchanteresse.

Au moment où ces paroles s'échappèrent de sa bouche, il courba une nouvelle fois ses doigts atteignant mon point le plus sensible, tout en amenant son autre main pour s'accaparer de ma poitrine. Un gémissement encore plus fort que le précédant s'échappa de ma gorge. Il recommença son action, une fois encore, et encore, et encore... me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

Mon orgasme commença à se construire rapidement dans mon bas ventre.

« **Qu'en pensez-vous Mademoiselle Swan, cela vous satisfait-il ? »**

Sa voix sensuelle rajoutait à mon plaisir : elle était comme une invitation à me laisser submerger par les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi. J'essayais tout du moins de me concentrer pour répondre à sa question de manière compréhensible.

« **Oui … Monsieur … Cullen, **lui répondis-je **»**

Voyant ma réaction irraisonnée, il interrompit la caresse qu'il prodiguait à ma poitrine pour la diriger vers mon bas ventre. Il taquina mon clitoris avec la même avidité faisant tomber mes dernières barrières.

« **J'ai besoin que tu viennes pour moi Isabella », **murmura-t-il, sa bouche collée à mon oreille, de la luxure dans la voix.

Ses lèvres se déplacèrent de quelques centimètres et quand ses dents mordirent une nouvelle fois le lobe de mon oreille avec plus d'ardeur que précédemment, mon orgasme éclata avec une violence bien plus intense que ce que j'ai déjà expérimentée. Vague de plaisir après vague de plaisir, il faisait trembler tout mon être.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand je revins à mes esprits, son corps n'était plus près du mien.

Il se tenait au centre de la pièce, sa chemise de nouveau en place, il s'apprêtait à saisir sa veste. Il m'incita à remettre mes vêtements.

Pendant ce temps, il se réinstalla derrière son bureau. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur moi, puis de la même voix neutre et contrôlée qu'il avait utilisée au début de l'entretien, il ajouta :

« **Nous dirions donc que vous êtes satisfaite, Mademoiselle Swan. Je compte sur votre présence dans nos bureaux lundi matin, disons vers 9h**, » ajouta-t-il avant de replonger son regard dans ses documents de nouveau présent sur son bureau.


End file.
